Two Years Ago
by CharmedMilliE
Summary: Ever wondered why Jake stood Faye up on Prom night 2 year ago? Ever wondered how and when Cassie first meet her grandmother? And what does wine have anything to do with this? Read this origin story to find out!


Two Years Ago

Disclaimer: I do not own Secret Circle

AN: The parts that don't take place two years in the past take place after season 2, but Diana didn't leave. Oh and I know it was supposed to be a year before Cassie moved there that Diana found the book of shadows, but I'm moving it two years before.

Cassie was just sitting in her living room watching TV when she heard the door open. That was strange, since she was the only one who lived in this house. She turned around prepared to protect herself with magic, but found only Melissa, Faye, and Diana at her front door. "Why didn't you knock?"

Faye had a bottle of what appeared to be wine in her right hand and Melissa had a bag of what seemed like chips and other snacks in her left. Both of them had a hand on each of Diana's arms and they seemed to be dragging her along. "Because you wouldn't have answered the door." Melissa let go of Diana's arm to close and lock the door while Faye practically dragged Diana to the couch. Faye disappeared into her kitchen.

"Any idea what's going on?" Cassie asked Diana.

"Nope," Diana answered. "I was just sitting in my house when they came in and dragged me away."

Cassie nodded as Faye came back into the living room with four of Cassie's grandma's wine glasses. "Those are my grandma's good glasses," Cassie said almost standing up.

"She's dead. She's not going to care." Faye said opening up the wine and pouring each of them a glass. Melissa came over with a couple of big bowels and started pouring the chips into them.

"Okay. What's going on? Why is my home being invaded?" Cassie finally asked not really understanding what was happening. Since everything went down with the skull and Blackwell a few weeks ago she had been kind of isolated from everyone. After giving the skull over to Adam, who had been off bury it as far as Cassie knew, Cassie had started to mourn all she had lost over the last year. That basically meant she spent her days in her pajamas, watching TV, and thinking about how unfair life was.

"We've decided we've had enough of you two moping around." Faye stated. Cassie looked at her confused. Out of all the people who would have noticed she was moping around she hadn't expected it to be Faye. "So Melissa and I decided the four of us are going to celebrate?'

"Celebrate what?" Diana asked and as she said that Cassie realized she sounded just as upset as Cassie.

"Celebrate what?" Faye looked at her like she was crazy. "How about the fact that we are rid of the witch hunters? How about the fact that you two took care of John Blackwell and yes I know he's part of the reason why you two are like this, but he was evil. Get over it. How about the fact that we have solo magic back, but are still a circle?"

Melissa laughed. "Yeah who thought when this all started two years ago we would have a: a full circle and b: that Jake and Faye would finally be together."

"What exactly happened two years ago?" Cassie asked turning off the TV. She was seriously curious. "I mean I always hear two years ago. Two years ago Diana found the book. Two years ago Jake left. Two years ago Jake stood Faye up for the prom. I mean what really happened?"

"I don't really remember," Faye said clearly not wanting to get into her and Jake's past, but Melissa was more than happy to.

"Oh I do," Melissa had a huge smile on her face as she started. "It all started a little over two years ago, Jake was a senior and all of us were freshmen and the prom was coming up. A freshmen couldn't go unless accompanied by a senior and Faye and Jake had started their sort of relationship. So two years ago we are at school and..."

-Two years ago-

Melissa and Faye were walking down the halls of their high school when Faye spotted Jake next to his locker. A smile came across Faye's face when she saw him. Melissa saw this and looked in the same direction as Faye. She noticed who Faye was looking at and rolled her eyes. "Faye he's only using you for sex," Melissa whispered.

"No he's not," Faye said. "He took me to an amusement park just last week and he's going to take me to prom with him."

Faye started to walk to Jake as Melissa said "You hate that amusement park."

Faye finally got to Jake and stood next to him. "Hey Jakey," Jake looked at her and nodded. "I had really fun at the amusement park last week. We should do it again. Maybe like this Saturday night."

"Saturday's prom," Jake said. He thought for a minute. "You want to go with me?"

"Me?" Faye asked, but in her head she was thinking yes.

"Yeah, pick you up at 7." Jake walked away and Melissa came up.

Before Faye could say anything Melissa said "I heard." Faye looked at her. "He's just using you. Hey Nick, come over here." Melissa called out once she saw Nick.

Nick came over. "What?" He asked looking at the two; he barely ever spent time with these two girls.

"Can you tell Faye your big brother is just using her for sex?" Nick looked at Faye and then looked at Melissa. He put his hands up in the air.

"I'm staying out of this."

"Staying out of what?" Diana and Adam had been walking by and Diana had heard a bit of the conversation. She was curious.

Melissa was thankful to see Diana. True they haven't been the greatest of friends since Diana and Adam had gotten together about a month ago, but Diana would back her up. "Jake's taking Faye to the prom and I say he's just using her for sex. What do you say Diana?"

"I think it's sweet." Diana said, which clearly wasn't the answer Melissa was looking for.

Faye laughed and smiled. "Ha, your plan backfired. Besides even if Diana did agree with you why would I listen to her?" Faye smiled and then looked at the two. "What about you two? Any plans to sneak into prom together now that you're together?"

"We got plans, but it's more ex..." Adam was stopped by Diana hitting him on his arm.

-Present day-

"Okay, what just happened?" Cassie asked confused.

"Your sister over there just hit Adam." Faye restated for Melissa and took a sip of her wine. "Now I thought at the times it showed the relationship was doomed to fail in a few weeks, but that hit was something far more interesting." Cassie looked at her waiting for her to continue. "I think Diana should tell this part of the story." Cassie turned to Diana who looked around.

"Oh okay." Diana took a sip of her wine. "Well about a week before all this was going on I came home from school and my dad was in the kitchen with a couple of boxes..."

-Two years ago-

Diana walked into the house and the first thing she saw were some boxes lying on the floor. "Dad, what's with the boxes?" Diana asked. Charles looked up at his daughter.

"Just going through some old things." Charles said. "You think you can take this one back up into the attic." Charles put his hand on a rather small box. "It was your mothers and I thought I was ready to look through it, but I just couldn't."

Diana nodded understanding and started to bring it up the stairs. When she was at the top of the stairs the bottom of the box somehow opened up and everything went all over the floor. Diana bent down to started picking everything up. It was weird touching her mom's old things. There were clothes, pictures, old yearbooks, and that was when Diana found something unusual. Wrapped in what appeared to be an old blanket was a very old book. It looked like it could be hundreds of years old.

"Diana, are you okay?" Charles voice interrupted whatever Diana was thinking as he walked up the stairs. Diana didn't know why, but she hid the book behind her back.

"Yeah, but the box fell apart." Diana said.

Charles laughed. "Just my luck, huh. I'll clean it up. You go do your homework."

"You sure," Diana said, but was walking backwards to her room. She didn't even wait for an answer as she ran into her room

-Present Day-

"That was the day I found my families spell book and started to realize I was a witch." Diana told Cassie. "I tried a few spells and realized they worked. Then I saw about the other families and saw Adam's families name in my spell book. I told him about it and we started doing research. Now back to when I hit Adam in the hallway that day. Well he was just about to tell the others about the book and I didn't want them to know yet so..."

-Two years ago-

Diana had just hit Adam. "No, we don't have any plans at all." Diana covered up for Adam's mistake. "Well it was nice talking to you guys. Got to go." Diana pulled Adam along with her as she walked away from the three people who at this point in time she barely talked to, but would later become part of her circle.

"What was that about?" Adam asked as they were by their lockers. "You hit hard for a girl."

"Well you were about to tell them about the book." Diana said. "I had to stop you somehow."

"They're a part of the book too. Shouldn't we tell them?" Adam pointed out.

"No not yet," Diana said. "There's still something I'm stuck over." Adam stayed quiet knowing his girlfriend would explain. "We haven't been able to do any real spells. I believe it's because of the circle thing. We need a complete circle for real power."

Adam looked around confused. "Isn't that more of a reason to tell them." Diana slapped him. "Why are you hitting me lately?"

"Even if we tell them a full circle is six. We're still one member short." Adam counted on his fingers the number of people they had. "We need one more member from the sixth family."

"And where are we going to get that?" Adam asked.

"We need to visit Ms. Blake." Diana stated.

Adam had a look on his face. "That old weird woman who use to babysit for us." Diana nodded and walked away to get to class before the bell rang.

-Present Day-

"Old weird woman?" Cassie asked. Diana looked around.

"Yeah, sorry about that. You can hit Adam if he ever comes back from his trip." The girls giggled a bit. "Anyway that Saturday while Faye was putting together a last minute prom dress I guess and Melissa was probably helping her Adam and I went to visit your grandma..."

-Two Years Ago-

"I don't like being here," Adam whispered to Diana who ignored him. Diana knocked on the door and they waited a while. "Well she's not home. Better..." Before Adam could finish what he was saying the door opened to show Jane Blake.

Diana smiled. "Ms. Blake, I don't know if you would remember us..."

Before Diana could continue Jane said "Diana Meade and Adam Conant; so good to see you again. Come in, come in." Jane moved aside to let the two into her house. Diana walked in right away and Adam slowly followed. "Excuse the mess. I didn't know I would be having company."

Diana looked around. The house was a mess and at the bottom of the stairs was a suitcase. "Are you going away?" Diana had never remembered Jane Blake leaving town. It's what made her the perfect babysitter for the kids when they were younger.

"Yes, I'm going out of town for a while. I just need to find my plane tickets." Jane was looking around inside her pocket book. "Got to be at the airport in a few hours."

"If this is a bad time we can leave," Diana said not wanting to bother Jane too much.

"No, I still have some time. My ride doesn't get here for a while. I do have to find these tickets."

"Ms. Blake," Adam said holding up the tickets. "They were on the counter here." Adam told Jane handing over the tickets. "Right next to this picture."

Diana looked at the picture Adam was talking about. It showed a teenage girl with blonde hair next to a boy with black hair. The boy had his arm around the girl and the two were smiling at the camera. "This must be your daughter, Amelia, right? The lost love of Mr. Conant's life."

Jane barely looked at the picture. "No, that's my granddaughter Cassie."

Adam and Diana looked at each other shocked. They hadn't been expecting that. "I thought she was dead." Adam said.

"What?" Jane said looking at them shocked. "No, Cassie's alive. She's alive." Jane almost whispered that part under her breath and Diana saw her hand go into her pocket.

"I didn't mean Cassie. I didn't even know she existed," Adam explained. "I was talking about Amelia. The way my dad goes on about her it makes it sound like she's dead and gone."

Jane smiled, but the smile didn't hit her eyes. Diana realized Jane was very upset about something and maybe this wasn't the best idea. "Ethan is a very great man, but lately he's been a little..." Jane didn't have to finish her thought. For as long as Diana had known Adam's father he had always been drunk. "Sometimes you can't really believe everything he says hundred percent. I'm sure what Ethan meant when he said he lost her is that Amelia left town with Cassie when she was a baby and has never returned."

It didn't take long for Diana to realize something. "If Cassie has never been here that means you have never actually seen your granddaughter. Is that where you're going now?"

Jane never actually answered. "I'm sure all this talk isn't what you came here for. What did you two want?" Jane smiled at them and Diana realized again there was sadness behind that smile.

She looked at Adam. Technically they had gotten what they wanted. When they came here they had been expecting to find out about a distant cousin or someone who would be a part of their circle, but they did find out who is the sixth member of their circle.

"We were just talking about how you used to babysit us and we figured we'd come by and see how you were doing. We can see this isn't the best timing. We'll leave you now."

Jane didn't argue with them. "Yes that would probably be best. When I come home feel free to stop by anytime. I'll make tea and we can chat."

"We will." Diana smiled and led Adam out of the house. As they walked away they looked at each other. "We found out who the sixth member of our circle is."

"Yeah, but who knows if she'll ever come to Chance Harbor," Adam said.

"To think in a different universe she could be your step-sister," Diana joked and Adam laughed.

"Yeah me and blondie, brother and sister forever." Adam continued laughing that he had to stop walking as she got it out of his system. When he stopped he said, "My dad would have been much happier." Diana nodded her agreement. "Seriously, what are we going to do about the others?"

Diana took a deep breath. "It's time to tell them. They deserve to know."

Adam nodded his agreement. They continued to walk when Adam said "Hey we don't really have to go over that creepy ladies house again. Do we?"

-Present Day-

"Blondie? Creepy ladies house?" Cassie asked.

Diana held up her hand. "I swear that was Adam who said that. I've always liked your grandma." Cassie giggled.

"I think I'm seriously going to have to get even with him when he comes back." Cassie laughed as she took some popcorn. The wine was clearly starting to get to the girls a bit.

Faye took a sip of her drink. "The funnier part about that is thinking of you and Adam as brother and sister." Faye laughed. "Then again we all probably would have been safer if the two of you had thought of each other as brother and sister." Cassie threw some popcorn at Faye for mentioning the curse. Faye stuck out her tongue at Cassie.

"Okay, continue with the story," Cassie said to Diana.

"I think at this point we should get back to the Faye and Jake drama. The next part I have to tell takes place after all that." Cassie looked over at Melissa.

Melissa pointed at Faye. "I think Faye has to tell this part." Faye looked around trying to figure out how to get out of it.

"Fine," Faye finally agreed. "As Diana had said I spent a lot of time looking for the perfect dress for Jake. I had finally found it and had gotten ready, but Jake hadn't shown up. I waited hours pass the time he said he would show up, but well..."

-Two Years Ago-

Faye sat on her bed. She was all dress up to go to prom, but her date had never shown up. Jake had stood her up. Faye wasn't the type of girl who cried, but tears were falling down her eyes. She picked up her cellphone and called the only person who she knew that she trusted to see her like this. She called Melissa.

"Hello," Melissa's voice said.

"Melissa," Faye choked out.

"Faye, shouldn't you be at prom?" Melissa asked.

"Jake stood me up. He never came."

"I'll get my dad to drive me over." Nothing else was said as Melissa hung up and Faye lay on her pillow and cried. Melissa had gotten there not long after and was able to let herself in with the extra key, since she knew where it was.

Faye felt Melissa sit down next to her. "Oh Faye," Melissa said and put her arms around her best friend. "I can't believe he stood you up with you looking like that." Faye cried on Melissa's shoulder.

"You were right about everything. He was just using me." Faye admitted which was strange since Faye barely ever admitted that she was wrong.

Melissa didn't say I told you so or anything like that. She just hugged her best friend. "Hey, Faye, it's his lost. You're an amazing woman and you should show him what he's missing. Don't let a boy do this to you."

Faye moved away from Melissa and wiped the tears away. "Your right," Faye said and Melissa smiled that her friend was finally listening to her. "I'm going to go show him what he missed by standing me up." Faye got up and walked out of the room.

Melissa followed not too sure what was going on. "Where are you going?" Melissa asked and could barely hear Faye say 'to Jake's.' Melissa ran to catch up with her friend. "How are you going to get there? We can't drive and it's not like he lives close enough to walk there at night." Faye wasn't paying attention as she started walking in to the direction of Jake's house. "I guess we're walking." Melissa followed behind Faye as they walked there.

Once at the house Faye started banging on the door and yelling for Jake. The door opened to reveal Nick. "What the hell is up with you?" Nick asked standing at the door. "You could have woke up my aunt."

"What? Afraid she's going to catch you smoking weed or something." Nick didn't answer. "Where's Jake? I have something I want to tell him."

Nick shook his head. "Not here." Nick told Faye.

"What? Where is he? When will he be back?" Faye demanded more then asked. She was ready to kill him if he went to the prom without her.

"Don't know." Nick answered.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Faye yelled grabbing hold of Nick's shirt.

"Faye clam down. Don't kill Nick." Melissa said and then smiled at the boy.

"Yeah listen to her crazy chick." Faye gave Nick one of her best bitch stares. "Okay, okay, here's what I know. He left earlier today around 12 and never came home. He called saying he was leaving town with a friend and doesn't know when or if he'll ever be back." Nick explained. "Now let go of my shirt."

Faye let go of Nick pissed off. Right then three cellphones went off at the same time. The one Faye had in her hand, Melissa's that was in her pocket, and Nick's which was in his. They all looked to see a text message waiting for them. Faye made a face, "it's from Diana."

"Yeah, she wants us all to meet tomorrow," Melissa said reading the text again to make sure she had it right.

"Why?" Nick asked, but the other two girls couldn't give him an answer because they didn't know.

-Present Day-

"Okay, that's all I'm going to tell you. It's back to Diana." Faye said. Cassie turned to Diana for the rest of the story.

"Okay, well, let me see." Diana thought for a minute trying to decide where to start the story. "Well after visiting your grandma I tried to decide the best time and place to tell the others about the fact that we're witches. I decided that it was best to do it at the beach, where we bound the circle; no one goes to that spot. I decided it would be Sunday morning so that morning..."

-Two Years Ago-

Diana and Adam waited at the beach for the others to show. Diana nervously held her family's spell book in her hand. Nick was the first to show. He sat down on the sand without saying anything. Melissa and Faye came not long after. It appeared Melissa was dragging Faye along.

Faye looked at Diana. "Fine, I'm here. What do you want?"

"Yeah, why did you call us all here?" Melissa asked curious.

Adam looked at Diana. It was her job to tell them. "About a week ago I found this book in my house. It's a spell book. My family's spell book. My family is a witch family."

"So you called us here to either tell us you're a freak or insane?" Faye asked wishing she hadn't come.

"I'm not insane. I tired some spells and they worked, but I'm not the only freak here." Diana told them. "We all are." Melissa, Nick, and Faye looked at Diana like she was nuts. "My spell book mentions all of our families. Apparently our families form some type of circle of witches."

Faye rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."

"It's true," Adam defended Diana, but the three wouldn't believe him. Adam looked at Diana who nodded. She held out her hand and Faye's phone flew out of her pocket and hovered in midair.

The three jumped back staring at the phone. Faye took her hand and moved under the phone and then on top of it. Then the phone fell to the floor as Diana couldn't keep it lifted for much longer. "Oh my god, it's true," Melissa said shocked.

"So we can all do stuff like that. We're like all powerful witches or something." Faye said excited thinking of what she could do with this knowledge.

"Yes and no," Diana stated. "We need a full circle for real power and we're one member short."

"Well who's the last member?" Faye asked wanting the power now that she knew it existed.

"A circle is made up of six member. Our circle is one member from each other the original six families that left Salem together and settled here. We know them as the Conants, Meades, Chamberlains, Armstrongs, Glasers, and the Blakes." Diana told them.

Melissa and Faye looked at each other. "Why does the name Blake sound familiar?" Melissa asked. She knew there wasn't anyone at school with that last name.

Nick laughed. "It's my next door neighbor's last name. The one who used to baby sit us when we were kids."

"She's a member of our circle?" Faye asked.

"No, she's not." Diana said. "She's a member of our grandparents circle. Her granddaughter Cassie is a member of our circle."

"So where is she?" Faye asked.

"We don't know," Adam stated. The three looked at them. "Her mom, Amelia, left Chance Harbor with Cassie when Cassie was a baby. She hasn't been back since then. We have no idea where she is and it's not like we can just ask her grandmother. There is some reason they were hiding this from us."

"So what do we do?" Melissa asked.

"We train," Diana eplained. "We learn as much as we can about being witches. You guys look around your houses for your family's spell books and we wait." They looked at her. "Cassie's grandma still lives here. Chances are eventually she'll come to visit or something will happen that brings her here. If she doesn't come here maybe when we graduate we can go find her. She has a right to know about what she is."

The group nodded and started to walk away. "Hey maybe Cassie's stupid mom will die and she'll be force to move in with her grandma," Adam said as a joke which just got him a slap in the head by Diana for being mean.

-Present Day-

"Okay, now your just making stuff up to make Adam look bad," Cassie said shocked.

Melissa shook her head. "No we were all there. That's what he said." Cassie rolled her eeys and took another sip of her wine.

Faye laughed and everyone looked at her to see what was so funny. "Even without a curse on them I don't think Adam is ever getting back into Cassie's pants now." Cassie once again threw popcorn at Faye.

"Okay, so I get what happened wtih Diana finding the book and the circle forming, but there's still something I don't get. Why did Jake stand Faye up?"

"That's the million dollar question. No one knows, besides probably Jake." Melissa explained.

A couple of minutes later the group heard Cassie's front door up. They all got up ready to defend themselves, but the person at the door was... Jake! "I knew when I saw Faye's car outside Cassie's house that my four favorite girls must be inside." The girl relaxed and sat back now.

"Hey wait," Cassie said realizing something. "Why does everyone just magically walk into my house? What is this? Grand central witch station?" Cassie put her hands up in the air. "You know what. Nevermind. I don't want an answer."

"You know it's funny that you just walked in," Melissa said as Jake went to go sit next to Faye. Jake gave Faye an hello kiss and then went to answer Melissa.

"Oh, seriously why?" Jake asked.

"We were just telling Cassie about the events that happened two years ago and something came up that you might have to answer." Jake looked at her waiting for her to continue. "Why did you stand Faye up on prom night two years ago?"

Jake looked around at the four girls. "Um... Well... Bye," Jake said after looking at Faye's face. He jumped up and went running for the door, but the girls weren't having any of that. Cassie magically lifted Jake up into the air and left him hanging there.

"You're in a room with four powerful witches. Did you really think that would work?" Cassie asked just curious.

"I was hoping the wine weakened your powers." Jake said. "Okay, put me down and I'll tell you." Cassie looked at the rest of the group who nodded. Cassie put Jake down next to Faye.

"You try that again and you end up right back in the air," Cassie warned.

Jake took a breath seeing he had no choice. "Okay, well you see I had no attention of standing Faye up. I was going to take her." Jake defended himself. "Just I didn't want to rent a tux." The girls looked at each other confused not getting where this was going. "Apparently I was the same size that my dad was at my age, so I went into his old closet hoping to find his old tux..."

-Two Year Ago-

Jake was digging through the closest as he was looking for his dad's old tux. It was weird that his parents stuff was still hanging in this closet and was never put away. Jake figured his aunt never had the heart to get rid of them. It worked well for him now.

Finally in the back of the closest Jake found a large box. Opening it up he saw the tuxedo inside. "Score, now I don't have to go out and rent." Jake said to himself. After he took the box out he realized there was another small box right behind it. Jake knew he should leave it alone, but he was curious. Putting the tux on the bed, he took the box and opened it. Inside there was only what appeared to be a small book.

Jake took the book into his hand and started flipping through it. Jake found it weird. It seemed like it was a spell book. "I didn't know my parents were insane," Jake laughed and saw a line in the book that told you how to move something with your mind. Deciding to make a joke out of it Jake followed the book directions not expecting anything to happen. Suddenly the lamp he was trying to move flew into the wall.

-Present Day-

"So you found your family's spell book around the same time as Diana?" Cassie questioned and Jake nodded. "So what happen next?"

"Well after realizing my parents weren't insane and that I was actually a witch I decided to go to the forest to practice spells. That's where I met... Let's say a friend..."

-Two Years Ago-

Jake was in the woods practicing spells when suddenly a couple of guys appeared out of no where. "A witch, let's get him," one of the teenage boys said to another one of the boys. They went to attack and Jake was ready to, but he didn't need to. Some older man came out of the woods and told them to stop.

Jake was glad, he wasn't too sure if he would have been able to survive aganist them and their knifes. "You look familar. What's your name?' The older man asked.

"Jake Armstrong," Jake answered truthfully. The man did just save his life.

"Richard and Sara's boy. Right?" The man asked. That caught Jake off guard.

"You knew my parents," Jake said surprised. He thought he knew all his parents friends.

"In a way. You see I am a witch hunter."

"So you killed them," Jake said anger rising.

"No, I was going to make peace with them. We had a deal in the making. Your parents and all their friends stop using magic in exchange we don't hunt them. It was the perfect deal. But some of the witches weren't too happy. They didn't want to stop using magic, so they decided to fight. They set the boat on fire that night killing some of my men yes, but they kill half their own circle including both your parents."

Jake was taking deep breaths as his anger got out of control. His parents own friends killed them! "You angry?" The old man questioned and Jake nodded. "You want to get revenge for what witches did to you." Jake nodded once again. "Then I have a lot to teach you. I'm Issac by the way."

-Present Day-

"That night I left with Issac to start to learn how to become a witch hunter and forgot all about my planned date with Faye," Jake finished explanning.

"You stood me up to become a witch hunter!" Faye was a little bit angry at the news.

Jake looked around again. "I'll make it up to you."

"You better," Faye said and leaned in closer to Jake. Before the two could kiss though they flew apart.

"Not in my house," Cassie said predicting that kiss was going to deepen and get more serious than Cassie wanted here. "Later after we're done celebrating go back to Jake's." Faye was angry she got thrown away from her boyfriend, but nodded. "So let me make sure I got this straight. At the same time Diana found her spell book and started to put our circle together Jake found his spell book and became a witch hunter. Because of all this Faye got stood up."

Diana and the others thought for a minute. "Yeah, that's basically it."

Cassie laughed. "Wow you guys had interesting lives even two years ago."

"So what were you doing two years ago?" Melissa asked.

"Nothing," Cassie answered a little to quick for the others to take her seriously.

"Come on, tell us." Diana siad. "Like who was the boy in that picture Adam and I saw here two years ago." Diana looked around. "I've noticed it's not up anymore."

"Oh, hearing about the princess of darkness first boyfriend. Now that sounds interesting. Tell us how you messed things up with him or what girl you stole him from." Cassie choose to ignore Faye's comment, but looked around. Everyone was looking at her.

"You guys seriously want to know. It's not as interesting as your story." The group all nodded. "Okay the boy in the picture name was Mike and he wasn't my boyfriend. He was my step-brother." Diana started coughing on her drink and everyone else stared at Cassie.

"Your step-brother?" Melissa asked to make sure she heard right.

"Yeah, my step-brother. My mom got married when I was 13 and was married for about a year." Cassie told them.

"But your grandma never left to go to her wedding or anything."

"It was a quick decision to get married. They went to City Hall and it was really only them and the two of us there."

"So what happened to him?" Diana asked.

"Well about two years ago, I would say about month and half before all this happen with you and about a year since my mom got married, my step dad Henry was taking Mike and me on a weekend camping trip for some reason..."

-Two Years Ago-

Cassie was sitting in the back of the car with Mike. Since the two had argued over the passenger seat Henry had decided they both had to seat in the back. "Remind me why we are going camping in the middle of the school year again?" Cassie asked really not wanting to go. Camping wasn't her thing.

"Because you guys have a long weekend, it's beautiful outside this weekend, and it would be a good chance for all of us to bond some more," Henry explained for about the millionth time. He was kind of tired of Cassie's complaining.

"Why couldn't I stay at home again?" Cassie asked.

"Because your mom is going on a bussiness trip this weekend and you can't stay home alone." Henry answered.

"But..."

"Cassie," Mike finally said tired of hearing Cassie complain. "Just shut up already and enjoy yourself."

"How can I enjoy myself when I'm going to spend the next few days in the woods?" Cassie asked.

"Because it's fun." The two started to fight over whether or not camping was fun.

"Kids, stop fighting!" Henry turned his head for a second to look at them. The next thing Cassie knew the car spun out of control and banged into something. She hit her head and all was black.

-Present Day-

"We need more wine," Cassie said pouring the last of the wine into her glass. She was surprised the one bottle Faye had brought had lasted that long.

"Forget the wine," Diana said grabbing Cassie's cup away from her before she could drink. "What just happened?"

"Oh, one of those huge 18 wheel trucks crashed into our car causing us to crash. Can I have my wine back?" Cassie asked reaching for her glass, but Diana kept it away from her.

"Not until you tell us what completely happened to you, Henry, and Mike." Cassie looked at them.

"Fine," Cassie said defeated. "The truck hit us on Henry's and Mike's side. They died right away. As for me I banged my head." They were all looking at her waiting for her to fully explain. "Okay, the next thing I remember is..."

-Two Years Ago-

Cassie was in complete blackness. She wanted to open her eyes, but she couldn't. She felt something hard, cold, and sort of round at the top of her head. She also heard some mumbling something she didn't understand. "Come on Cassie," the same person whispered and Cassie barely recognized the voice. The person started mumbling the same thing over again.

That was it! Cassie was finally able to open her eyes. Standing over her was a person she only ever saw in pictures, over the internet, and talked to on the phone. It was her grandma! Standing not too far from her grandma was her mother who had tears in her eyes. That's when Cassie noticed she had a lot of wires connected to her body, tubes, and other medical thing. She wanted to talk but she couldn't because she had something in her mouth. She went to reach to take the things out, but her grandma held her arms down. She was freaking out just a little.

"Cassie, calm down," her grandmother said softly. "Amelia, go get a doctor." Amelia went at once to obey her mother. She came back with a doctor and a couple of nurse who went right away to unplugging Cassie from the tubes. Cassie could barely hear her grandmother and mom talking.

"Thank you mom. I should have asked you to come earlier. It's just they said it wasn't that bad..."

Her grandmother stopped her from speaking. "It's okay. I wished I had come earlier anyway even without you asking, but I always promised myself I wouldn't come to you until you asked." Jane looked back at Cassie. "It was hard to pull her back. Her brain was basically dead and her body was just about to follow." Amelia started to cry. "She's back now. She'll be fine." Jane whispered, but Cassie wasn't able to listen to them anymore becasue the doctors started to ask her questions.

-Present Day-

"Okay, what just happened there?" Melissa asked.

"I had been in a coma," Cassie explained. "For about a month, nearly two. The doctors orginally said I wasn't that bad and that I had a very good chance of waking up, but then I took a turn for the worst. Nearly died. They were able to stablize me in time, but told my mom even if I did wake up my brain was probably way to damaged. I would probably never be able to talk, walk, or do anything on my own again."

Diana looked like she was ready to cry at the thought and went to hug Cassie. "So when you said you were doing nothing you seriously were doing nothing." Faye said and Cassie nodded.

"Come to think of it now my grandma probably used her crystal to save my life and my brain." Cassie had just figured that out.

"No, you don't think so with the bit of conversation you over heard." Faye said finishing off her drink and Cassie finally got hers back from Diana. "How can you hear that and not suspect something was up?"

"I had just woke up from a coma. I didn't know if I actually heard it or made it up." Cassie drank what was left in her glass as everyone else agreed with Cassie's point.

"Hey you know that was probably at the same time Adam and me went to your grandma's house. She was leaving and was kind of freaking out over you when Adam said I thought she had died." Diana put two and two together. "What I'm curious about is why didn't your dark magic save you?"

It was Jake who answered her. "It was too fast. Being buried alive or choked to death is slow and dark magic can stop that because you see it coming. Cassie didn't see it coming and her dark magic didn't have time to react before she hit her head."

Everyone sat in silents for a while until Cassie said "We need more wine."

"There's two other bottles in the trunk of my car. Jake go get it." Faye ordered.

"Why do I have to get it?" Jake complained.

"What kind of a guy is he? I'm asking him to get more wine so four beautiful girls he's with can get even more drunk and him being the only guy in the room. I bet if you get us drunk enough Cassie and me might even agree to a three way with you."

Cassie laughed. "I'd like to see how much we need to drink for that to happen."

"I think Jake would too," Diana said. The minute Faye mentioned a three way Jake bolted to the door.

Faye laughed. "Guys, so predictable. I knew the minute I said that he would go running." Jake came back in not too long later with the two bottles. He opened one up with magic and refilled both Cassie's and Faye's cup.

Melissa got closer to Diana so she could whisper in Diana's ear. "Bet you $50 it's not going to happen."

Diana looked over at Cassie and then at Jake and Faye. "I'll take that bet. I think there's a chance it will." Diana whispered back and then the two shook on it.

That night the five of them partied, laughed, and had a good time together. Oh and Diana won $50 from Melissa.

AN: okay that's it. BTW I'm telling this story with Faye/Melissa/Diana/Cassie being 16 now and 14 the two years ago Jake is 20 and then 18 two years ago. Okay, just reminder I am apart of The Secret Circle Project, which is a project to write a fan base season two in hopes of showing the networks how amazing a season 2 will be. Our first episode is up on fanfic and you can find it in The Secret Circle section. Special thanks to my friend Forcystus5 who thought of this idea. I think it was a pretty great idea and had a really fun time writing it. REVIEW.


End file.
